Tengamos uno
by Kaon-chan
Summary: Levi es un hombre separado y tiene una hija pequeña. Eren es su pareja hace casi un año. Una noche, en el medio de una situación íntima, son interrumpidos por el timbre. Ambos tendrán que hacerse cargo de una niña de 4 años con muchas preguntas en su inocente cabecita. -Yaoi-.


Ay, mi segundo fic de Shingeki, que emoshion(?

Voy a ser sincera, estoy acá para traer esto de forma tonta y divertida porque estoy cansada del drama. Estoy harta de los mismos fandoms en los que nado, así que ahora voy a hacer cosas de Shingeki porque está bueno cambiar, creo.

Me encantan las lesbianas. El yuri me gusta tanto como el yaoi, así que quizás haga mezclas locas(?

En fin, le dedicaré este pequeño fic a Uyuui, o al menos así es su nick aquí. El fic es para vos por compartir la pasión por Emilie Autumn y haberme animado a escribir más de estos dos. Me encantó tu comentario y si ves esto te quiero decir que me caes bien(?)

Bueno gente, acá escribo algo más homosexual para quien le guste la homosexualidad entre Eren y Levi, a mí me parecen divinos. Perdón si es un OCC demasiado exagerado, todavía trato de adaptarme al fandom, no me juzguen D: Hay cositas chanchas, pero el lemon aún no entra en mi lista, todavía no soy capaz de escribirlo, someday.

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí, es de su autor.**

* * *

¿Cómo terminó en esa situación? Eren acostado en el sillón y Levi encima de él a punto de hacerle muchas cosas no apta para gente con mentalidades puras e inocentes. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ya todo era una obra mecánica lo que su cuerpo realizaba cuando se trataba de él. Había cientos de factores que provocaban que ahora acabara en esa situación. Era culpa de Eren, por supuesto. Levi sólo quería mirar una película y no pretendía más, pero llegó él con esa forma tan despreocupada de andar que le daba ganas de patearle la cara y hacerle el amor al mismo tiempo.

A Levi no le interesaba mucho esa película, era una de zombies o algo así, pero era una buena forma de empezar la noche que no era igual a ninguna otra. Esta noche ellos cumplirían 9 meses de estar saliendo y viviendo juntos oficialmente, aunque vivían juntos hacía un mes aproximadamente. Eren era un joven fresco, divertido, infantil en ciertos casos, desesperante en muchos otros, pero era un buen muchacho y responsable, algo que le agradaba. Estudiaba en la universidad y trabaja en las tardes, a la noche se dedicaba a estudiar hasta altas horas. Quizás una de las cosas que más le gustaba del otro era eso, la determinación que tenía de realizar sus objetivos. Estudiaba algo referido a programación de sistemas o técnico de no-sé-qué. No es que no le interesara, pero no era su fuerte. Levi se dedicaba a trabajar en una editorial, prefería estar rodeado de libros que de máquinas, aunque por lo menos las máquinas no hablarían tanto como su compañera Hanji Zoe. Aunque no la soportara en muchas ocasiones, a ella le debía haber conocido al joven que vivía con él.

Sabía que la mujer daba clases en la universidad donde iba Eren, era tan enérgica que no se conformaba sólo con un trabajo, y él había conseguido trabajo ayudando a su compañera en la editorial. Ser el asistente de Hanji no era algo fácil, y Levi en un principio lo compadeció, pero al final pudo conocerlo y descubrir interesantes cosas. Quizás Zoe había planeado todo eso apropósito, un regalito para él, pero realmente eso ya no le importaba.

A pesar de ser mayor que Eren, el chico era muy independiente ya antes de salir juntos. Vivía en una casa que compartía junto con dos amigos de la infancia, Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert, estudiaban lo mismo los tres. Al principio creyó que la joven era la novia de Eren, ya que se los veía muy juntos. Ella solía ir a buscarlo al trabajo, le llevaba algo que había olvidado y él parecía apreciarla mucho. Al final le aclaró que no era así, que Mikasa sólo era como su hermana y ella siempre lo cuidaba, además de que era lesbiana y tenía una novia que no recordaba ya qué nombre le había dicho. Le alivió un poco que le dijera eso en cierta forma, quizás porque Eren se lo aclaró para decirle, indirectamente, que no tenía ninguna pareja. De todas formas, Levi dejó que sea Eren el que viniese a él con alguna proposición, porque sabía que eso pasaría y no se equivocó. Se jactaba de ser un gran observador y Eren era muy fácil de leer.

Así comenzaron "algo" y al final Eren consiguió otro trabajo haciendo una pasantía sobre lo que estudiaba o algo por el estilo. Extrañaba verlo por las oficinas ciertamente. Se veían poco porque ambos tenían horarios complicados y ajustados, pero nunca desaprovechaban el tiempo que tenían. Quizás muchos dirían que había abusado de un niño, pero Eren ya tenía sus bien marcados 19 años, casi 20, y, a pesar de que él le llevaba más de 10 años, no era ningún abusador como Hanji le bromeaba. El chico era más alto que él y eso no le importaba, al menos no lo demostraba, pero seguía siendo un niño por dentro en muchos aspectos. Según su joven compañero, él había tenido una novia pero fue una relación tan corta que ni siquiera pudieron estar juntos más de un par de veces. Levi, ya con sus pasados 30 años, tenía la experiencia de muchas cosas que había pasado, pero se sorprendió de descubrir esos sentimientos por aquel muchacho. Fue divertido, o al menos para él lo fue, cuando la intimidad para ellos se volvió más amplia. La voz de Eren disfrutando el placer que le daba era más melodioso que cualquier canto de sirena.

Tuvo mucho para enseñarle al joven y aún le faltaba mucho más, aunque a veces Eren lo sorprendía con alguna que otra cosa que se las arreglaba para hacer. Levi también aprendió mucho, no era fácil empezar a estar con una persona nuevamente y más con un hombre. De adolescente había tenido sus deslices, pero jamás algo que rondara por el lado de lo serio. Ambos eran hombres, sabía de qué forma complacerlo, pero aun así tuvo que aprender de qué forma debía hacerlo, en qué tiempos y en qué lugares. No le importaba ensuciarse en esas situaciones o al menos no lo notaba, pero cuando acababan siempre se tenía que bañar. Aunque, desde hacía algún tiempo, había adoptado la costumbre de bañarse con Eren, y hacer una ronda más de placer para ambos.

Eren pasaba todo su tiempo libre en la casa de Levi, prácticamente. Cuando salía del trabajo iba para allí, se quedaba a cenar, sexo, dormir y más sexo. Tanto así que a su casa sólo volvía para cambiarse o buscar algo. Así fue como el Sargento, como le apodaban "cariñosamente" Hanji y él, le dijo que se vaya a vivir con él. Recordaba la cara de confusión, duda y nerviosismo que había puesto el otro ante su oferta, pero también se notaba contento. Levi evaluó cuidadosamente esa decisión antes de proponérsela, no iba a dejar entrar a su casa a cualquiera, pero después de esos meses de símil convivencia descubrió que incluso cuando Eren no estaba se sentía solo y, aunque su departamento no era muy amplio, le quedaba muy grande.

Tuvo que poner sus condiciones para que Eren viviera con él. Tales como que todos los días debían limpiar los pisos, el baño, la cocina y las habitaciones. Los fines de semana harían limpiezas más generales. Cada vez que llegara debía bañarse y lavar la ropa, cepillarse los dientes y lavarse las manos tantas veces como fuera posible en el día. Si usaba algo de la cocina tenía que lavarlo, secarlo y luego guardarlo cuando terminaba. Eso y varias otras cosas más le había impuesto y, aunque le pareció raro, Eren lo aceptó. Después de todo lo quería, con todo y sus locuras neuróticas.

Tenía dos habitaciones en el departamento, pero ambos compartían una, la otra estaba reservada para una personita especial que de vez en cuando se quedaba ahí a dormir. Aunque ya hacía mucho tiempo que no lo iba a visitar y Levi no se preocupó, sabía que si ella quería ir lo haría. A pesar de eso, también la extrañaba.

No tuvo problemas de blanquear su situación con Eren desde el primer día. Le importaba poco y nada lo que pudieran decir o pensar de él, aunque no recibió ninguna negativa. Incluso muchos dijeron un "ya era hora" en su trabajo, en especial sus amigos y compañeros más cercanos. Su hermana dijo que siempre supo que iba a terminar así y se emocionó diciendo que viajaría ahí pronto para conocer a su cuñado y eso le generó asco. Esa mujer era casi tan molesta como Hanji, pero ella tenía dos hijos que no soportaba y un marido que era, según sus palabras, un maldito bastardo. Su madre hablaba mucho y ni siquiera recordaba qué dijo, era la opinión que menos le importaba de todas igual. Jamás había sido muy apegado a su familia. Por eso él vivía en un lugar diferente de todos ellos. Por el otro lado, Eren tampoco tuvo algún problema, incluso le presentó a su mamá y le pareció una mujer agradable.

Y, nuevamente se preguntaba cómo había terminado en la situación actual. Recordaba estar sentado en el sillón viendo aquel film sin sentido cuando llegó Eren a su lado. Él traía una camisa verde algo abierta y unos pantalones marrones algo amplios, esa misma ropa vieja que solía usar cuando estaba en la casa para estar más cómodo. Pudo sentir el olor a jabón fresco cuando se sentó junto a él y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo recién salido de la ducha, incluso de su cabello aún caían pequeñas gotas de agua que bajan por su nuca y se perdían en el interior de la ropa. Su piel clara y algo morena brillaba bajo la luz blanca de ese foco de bajo consumo, y sus ojos se veían grandes y vibrantes como siempre.

Tal vez fue el hecho de verlo tan apetecible que no pudo controlarse a esperar que empezara la película o el hecho de que quería empezar desde temprano la celebración de 9 meses de pareja. Mañana era sábado, ninguno de los trabajaba, y no lo dejaría dormir absolutamente nada.

Se lanzó sobre él como una fiera a punto de degustar un pedazo de carne celestial y para él era así quizá. El otro no se resistió a sus caricias, sabía que también las deseaba. Besó su cuello y arrancó suspiros de la boca de su compañero. Mordió y lamió en los mismos lugares, haciendo que los suspiros se convirtieran en tenues gemidos. Lo complació ver que Eren lo deseaba tanto como él. El chico había aprendido sus cosas también, lo tomaba de la espalda y se aferraba con fuerza a su ropa con ganas de querer arrancársela. El mocoso tenía hambre, se dijo, y le daría de comer con gusto. Pasó una mano por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo la piel tibia del otro y cómo se erizaba cuando lo tocaba. Aprisionó un pezón entre el dedo pulgar y el índice, arrancando otro gemido ahogado de su pareja. Eren tenía la cara roja y se mordió los labios para no darle el gusto de escucharlo clamar por más, pero Levi sabía a la perfección que por más que hiciera eso siempre le pediría más.

Jugó un poco con el pezón del otro y ya desde hacía rato sentía su entrepierna algo incómoda por la innecesaria ropa. Esos eran los momentos en que pensaban que deberían andar desnudos viviendo en la casa, pero sería muy poco higiénico recordaba cuando ya dejaba de ser presa del placer que le provocaba ese muchachito. Chocó su excitado sexo con el de su compañero, que estaba en su misma situación, provocando una deliciosa fricción que le sacó un sonoro gemido a su pareja y él casi también gimió de lo exquisito que se sintió, pero sólo se limitó a suspirar. No le daría el gusto a Eren tampoco de oírlo gemir, aunque sabía que se le escapaban varios cuando ya el placer era salvajemente incontrolable.

Quizá por eso también había elegido estar con Eren, porque ninguna de las personas con las que había estado le había provocado tanto placer y deseo como ese joven.

Le pareció aún más excitante que el otro lo abrazara con más fuerza, atrayéndolo en busca de más de ese adictivo contacto. Le daría eso y más, mucho más. Entrecerró los ojos y divisó la cara roja del otro, acalorado por el éxtasis y la vergüenza de admitir que esas situaciones le encantaban. Estuvo a punto de despedazarle toda la ropa y hacerlo suyo en el acto. Lo embestiría, llenándolo de placer, amor, lujuria y la sustancia de su muy deseado clímax, hasta que el otro dijera que no podía más y ni aun así pararía.

Casi hizo eso y mucho más, pero el timbre de la casa sonó.

Se detuvo un segundo, pensando si se trataba de su imaginación o de alguien queriendo jugarle una broma, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando se escuchó el estruendoso sonido nuevamente. Permaneció quieto, aún sobre su pareja, maldiciendo al imbécil que estuviera al otro lado, ¿quién mierda venía a esa hora? Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche. Cualquiera que fuera lo mataría. Aunque tal vez esa persona se iría si no atendía y se hacía el tonto, qué podía ser tan importante que tuvieran alguien que venir a esa hora. Seguramente sería algún idiota del edificio queriéndole jugar una broma, ya que no creía que alguien de afuera pudiera entrar por la puerta del hall e ir a verlo sin tener llaves. Pero el condenado timbre no dejaba de sonar.

-Deberías ir a ver –le dijo Eren, llamando su atención-. Podría ser importante.

Dio gran bufido de disgusto mientras se separaba del joven y se sentaba en el sillón, fastidiado porque lo hayan interrumpido en aquel momento.

-Seguro es algún idiota, no pienso abrir –fueron sus palabras mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara en un gesto cansado.

-Bien, iré yo.

Vio cómo Eren se acomodaba un poco e iba directo a la puerta. Levi se sintió hervir de cólera porque el otro decidiera ir en lugar de seguir con la situación caliente que estaban teniendo, ¿qué podría ser tan importante para que esa persona tuviera que ir a esa hora a tocar su timbre?

Eren vio por la mirilla y Levi, desde el sillón, observó cómo éste se ponía blanco como un papel y se daba vuelta para verlo con los ojos abiertos bien grandes.

-Tu mujer –esas palabras hicieron que a Levi casi se le escapara un grito de furia, estúpida e inoportuna mujer.

-¿Qué? –Fue su respuesta mientras el timbre volvía a sonar-. ¿Seguro? ¿Está sola?

-Sí… -volvió a observar y ahí notó a otra personita más con la mujer-. Lillie está con ella, ¿abro?

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos maldiciendo a su ex esposa por no llamarlo antes de ir. Seguramente el portero la habría dejado entrar porque la conocía, condenado viejo que siempre estaba ahí abajo, parecía que no dormía. Ya llevaban más de dos años separados y todavía ella no entendía que no podía llegar así de la nada, mujer idiota.

-No es mi mujer –aclaró mientras se acercaba a la puerta-. Yo les abro.

Eren se fue a la cocina para evitar meterse en la conversación que tuviera con su ex, aunque ella sabía perfectamente quién era la pareja que tenía ahora, pero el joven aún sentía vergüenza de estar cerca de ella.

Suspiró y tomó el picaporte de la puerta blanca, abriendo para encontrarse a ambas mujeres.

Elizabeth seguía igual que siempre, aunque cuando Levi estuvo con ella su cabello era rubio y corto. Desde hacía un tiempo lo lucía muy largo y rojo como el fuego, cosa que hacía resaltar su piel blanca y ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro y un abrigo blanco, tan limpio y claro que le recordaba a la nieve. Ella era tan alta como Levi y tenía casi su misma edad. Se habían casado una vez, hacía como 5 años, pero terminaron divorciándose aproximadamente hace dos años. No podían convivir juntos era la realidad, aunque mal no congeniaban, sólo que Elizabeth tenía pensamientos y una actitud que discrepaba totalmente con la suya. Lo único que había dejado su matrimonio fue a la pequeña niña que la mujer llevaba en brazos. Lillie tenía 4 años y era hija de ambos, tenía el cabello rubio y largo, tan brillante como el de su madre cuando era más joven. Los ojos de la niña eran con un verde oscuro como los de él, grandes y serios. Ella tenía unas facciones lindas como su mamá, pero había heredado una personalidad seria como su padre, aunque no con todo el mundo era así ni todo el tiempo.

Se suponía que iría a buscar a la niña el sábado en la mañana y estaría con ella, por qué será que la decidió traer a esa hora.

-¡Perdón por molestar! –Se apresuró a decir Elizabeth con un gesto de ruego infantil-. Tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor, Levi.

-Jamás me gustó cuando dices esas cosas –miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su ex mujer-. ¿Qué hacen a esta hora aquí?

-Verás… -Comenzó diciendo ella-. Tengo un pequeño inconveniente y debo hacer un pequeño viaje de trabajo, necesito que cuides a Lillie.

-¿No pudiste haberme llamado primero? –Quizás estaba siendo demasiado hostil, no le molestaba cuidar a su niña pero sí que su ex mujer lo invadiera de esa forma avasallante y sin siquiera avisarle primero.

-Discúlpame, pero fue algo muy de imprevisto y no tuve tiempo –contestó algo apenada Elizabeth. Jamás había sido una mujer problemática, al menos eso reconocía Levi, incluso fue muy compañera y buena amiga, pero ambos admitían que jamás pasó más que eso en forma sentimental-. Además, Lillie te extraña, ¿no es cierto, hija?

Era un truco sucio usar a la niña para convencerlo, pero su hija lo miró con su carita seria y se sonrojó, asintiendo sin dejar de verlo con sus enormes ojitos.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo, papi? –Fue lo dijo su ella y él le sonrió de medio lado al ver lo tierna que podía ser a pesar de tener una personalidad parecida a él. Según Eren, si ella no tuviera esas cosas suyas, no creería que una niña tan linda podría ser hija de un seco como él.

Por supuesto que era suya, y de nadie más. Lillie, junto con Eren, eran las personas a las que más quería en el mundo.

-Claro que puedes –contestó y ella también le sonrió contenta.

Elizabeth le pasó a su hija y ahí se dio cuenta que la niña iba vestida con esa pijama blanca con dibujos de animalitos de granja que Hanji le había comprado para su cumpleaños. No era raro que la mujer le comprara un regalo a su hija, después de todo era la madrina. En su espalda llevaba la mochila con forma de coala gris que siempre usaba cuando salía, le gustaba mucho. Ella se aferró a su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Levi, definitivamente era una de las mejores sensaciones que podía sentir, el calor del cuerpo de su hija.

-Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada –dijo la mujer pelirroja giñándole un ojo- ¿Qué tal la vida de pareja?

Nunca le había recriminado nada y de eso estaba agradecido. La separación fue un acuerdo mutuo, no había funcionado su relación y ambos fueron lo suficientemente adulto para aceptarlo. Lo único que los unía era su hija y una amistad. Se tenían confianza para hablar, pero a él no le gustaba mencionar esas cosas delante de su niña.

-No está mal –respondió evasivo-. Te sienta bien el rojo.

-¡Gracias! Y a ti te sienta bien ser gay, te ves mucho más guapo.

Hubiera matado a esa mujer por atrevida y por reírse de su propio chiste, si la voz de Lillie no le hubiera llamado la atención.

-¿Papi, qué es gay?

Se le cortó la respiración ante esa pregunta y miró con sorpresa a su hija, quien esperaba una respuesta, mientras que la madre no hacía más que reír por el comentario de la niña. No pensaba responderle, aún era muy pequeña para entender esas cosas, pero al menos ella sabía que Eren vivía con él y lo apreciaba bastante.

Su ex mujer le volvió a agradecer mientras le pasaba un pequeño bolso con ropa y cosas para la niña. Le dijo que volvería el domingo y que luego la llamaría. Aquella mujer con el cabello teñido de rojo se acercó a su niña, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente y se fue dejándolos solos. Levi suspiró, entre contento por volver a tener a esa personita especial que extrañaba, y algo frustrado por haber interrumpido un momento tan entretenido. No importaba, cuando la pequeña se durmiera podría retomar con Eren la tarea pendiente, con cuidado de no hacer ruido de más. No tenía la intención de causarle un trauma a su hija con tan corta edad. Después tendría que pagarle un psicólogo en la adolescencia para que ella se quejara de la vez que vio a su padre desnudo teniendo sexo con otro hombre, y Levi no pensaba gastar en esas cosas.

Entraron y bajó a la niña mientras cerraba la puerta. Eren salió de la cocina y Lillie corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Eren! –Gritó feliz de verlo y él también la saludó mientras la tomaba en brazos para cargarla-. ¿Hay chocolate?

-Siempre hay chocolate para la princesa –dijo animado mientras se la llevaba a la cocina aún alzada.

Levi sonrió complacido de que su hija se llevara bien con Eren, eso hacía las cosas más fáciles. Aunque ella era fuerte y ya estaba acostumbrada a que sus padres vivieran separados, era tan fuerte como él decía Elizabeth. Eren volvió al instante con la niña en un brazo y una gran barra de chocolate envuelto en el otro. Lillie se sentó en el medio de ambos contenta por el chocolate blanco mientras Eren le daba un pedazo para ella.

-No le des mucho que no va a poder dormir después –ordenó Levi y la niña hizo un mohín.

-No seas amargado –espetó Eren mientras cortaba otro pedazo y lo acercaba a su boca-. Pruébalo.

Él no se calificaba como un gran fanático de las cosas dulces, pero aceptó el que su pareja le ofrecía. La dulzura de ese empalagoso alimento le llenó la boca, pero admitía que estaba rico. Prefería el chocolate sin leche, pero ése no era para nada malo.

Tuvieron que cambiar el canal, una película de terror, por más absurda que fuera, no era para una niña de 4 años. Vieron dibujos animados por un rato, sólo los veía cuando estaba con Lillie, pero debía admitir que había alguno que otro entretenido. Eren parecía un niño riendo con los dibujos animados junto a su hija, por un momento se sintió que era padre de ambos en vez de sólo de la pequeña. Estaban viendo uno de unos castores hermanos cuando la niña le hizo un comentario a su pareja.

-Eren –le llamó y él la miró con atención-. ¿Qué es gay? Mi papá es malo y no me quiere decir.

-¿Eh? –Fue lo único que logró musitar el joven con nerviosismo, miró a Levi y estaba igual de desorientado que él, mientras que la niña esperaba impaciente.

-Lillie, ya es hora de dormir, has visto demasiada televisión y es tarde –salvó las papas Levi, pensó Eren.

-Ahh, pero papá…

-Nada de peros, te vas a la cama.

Eren sonrió divertido al ver a Levi en su modo padre, era extraño y le gustaba en cierta forma.

-¡No es justo! –Siguió protestando la niña- Ustedes no me quieren decir, hasta que no me digan qué es gay no me muevo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos e infló los cachetes atrincherándose en el sillón.

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo Levi mientras la agarraba y subía a la niña a su hombro como un costal de papas para llevarla a su cuarto mientras ella se quejaba por no querer irse.

Le causó muchísima gracia a Eren la escena de padre e hija discutiendo, no quería imaginar los dolores que le haría agarrar la pequeña a su papá cuando llegara a la adolescencia. Suspiró y se levantó. Un poco deprimido porque se ve que no podría hacer nada con el "Sargento", pero le agradaba mucho la hija de éste, la quería demasiado y parecía que la niña también lo apreciaba. Se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse por las ropas de dormir y escuchó cómo Levi discutía con Lillie sobre que cómo debía lavarse los dientes. A pesar de lo meticulosamente neurótico que podía llegar a ser su pareja, lo aceptaba tal como era.

Se colocó el pijama y fue hacia el baño a cepillar sus dientes él también. Había tenido que acostumbrarse a llevar una higiene extremadamente pulcra hasta niveles inhumanos, pero Levi también había cedido, un poco al menos, en su obsesión por el orden.

Cuando salió del pequeño baño que había en la habitación que compartía con Levi, fue hacía el cuarto contiguo y lo vio arropando a su hija. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta observándolo, aunque fuera el "Sargento" de quien hablaba, le daba ternura verlo ser amable con esa pequeña personita que tanto apreciaba. Desde que su pareja le comentó que tenía una niña y la conoció le pareció muy hermosa, ni siquiera creía que fuera hija de él, pero esos ojos y la actitud que tuvo al principio le confirmó que sí. Una pequeña que no confiaba en la gente de buenas a primeras, incluso había pensado que ella lo odiaba, pero después se fue abriendo más a él, tanto que lo abrazaba y le sonreía muy a menudo.

Levi le hizo un gesto cuando lo vio para que entrara. La habitación de la niña no era muy grande, pero ella era tan pequeña que todo en esa habitación le parecería gigante seguro. Se acercó a la cama y ella le sonrió, tapada completamente hasta el mentón, con su cabello rubio esparcido por la almohada.

-Buenas noches, Lillie –le dijo.

-Hasta mañana, Eren. –La sonrisa tierna de la niña se le contagió él también.

¿Cómo una niña tan bonita y dulce podía ser hija de un amargado como Levi? La vida tenía muchos misterios extraños.

La niña saludó a su padre también y él acarició su cabeza. Apagaron la luz y salieron.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Levi lo empujó hacia la cama y se lanzó encima de él. Junto sus bocas en un beso fuerte, un contacto que demostraba cuán deseoso estaba de tenerlo y completar lo que les habían interrumpido. Continuaron besándose con desenfreno, mientras sus labios y lenguas danzaban juntos en una esplendorosa canción que sólo ellos dos conocían. No había tiempo ya de las caricias, besos y mordidas que se había estado brindando hacía unas horas antes. Ahora lo que ambos deseaban era unirse en una sola alma de una vez.

-¿Papi? –Oyeron una vocecita proveniente de la puerta, ambos se separaron un poco y se quedaron quietos mirando a la niña- ¿Qué están haciendo?

La mirada de desconcierto de la pequeña no era muy alejada de la realidad que debía tener un niño de 4 años. Seguramente ningún pequeño esperaba ver alguno de sus padres así, desabotonándole la camisa del pijama mientras Eren estaba con las manos abriendo el pantalón de Levi. Sin mencionar que ambos se estaban comiendo la boca cuando la pequeña entró.

Ahora estaba seguro que debería pagarle un maldito psiquiatra a su hija cuando creciera.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Levi tratando de bajar un poco su aceleración y Eren sólo podía taparse la cara con una mano por la vergüenza, aunque a la niña no parecía importarle mucho.

-Es que… -Los ojos verde oscuro de ella se tornaron acuosos y corrió directo a la cama, subiéndose y abrazándose a Levi-. Afuera hay truenos y me da miedo, ¿puedo dormir acá?

A Eren se le partió el alma cuando vio la cara de esa niña, definitivamente no podía ser hija de Levi, demasiado tierna para ser verdad. El Sargento sólo suspiró, viéndose acorralado ante aquella súplica, miró a su pareja y éste sólo se encogió de hombros también sintiéndose atrapado por los dulces encantos de esa niñita.

Los tres se metieron en la cama, con una feliz niña y dos adultos resignados porque tendrían que esperar para poder continuar con su "declaración jurada". Lillie se acurrucó en el medio de ambos y miró a Eren con su carita seria, la única prueba que mostraba su parentesco con Levi.

-¿Eren, tu eres la novia de mi papá? –Preguntó, aunque su voz sonó más afirmativa, y él se volvió a quedar perplejo frente a ella, sin saber qué contestar- Duermes en su misma cama, mi mamá me dijo que eso lo hacen las personas que se quieren mucho.

-Bueno… -Trató de pronunciar Eren, mirando a Levi en busca de ayuda quien sólo lo ignoró, disfrutando el momento. Maldito Sargento-. Yo quiero mucho a tu papá y sí, soy algo así, pero yo soy hombre.

-¿Entonces eres mi madrastra?

-Lillie, no molestes a Eren –le llamó la atención Levi, para suerte del otro-. Tú ya tienes una mamá, Eren sólo es mi novia y puede ser tu amigo si quieres.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó Eren mientras la niña reía al verlo refunfuñar.

-¡Seremos amigos! –Abrazó la niña a Eren, antes de que éste le saltara al cuello a su pareja para estrangularlo por llamarlo "novia"-. ¿Pero qué es gay?

-Eren es gay –se apresuró a contestar Levi.

-¡Tú también lo eres!

-No entiendo –la niña hizo un mohín y su padre le acarició los cabellos rubios.

-Cuando seas más grande te explicaré.

-¡Ya soy grande!

-Vete a dormir, niña grande.

Se acomodaron nuevamente para dormir entre las tantas frazadas y antes de apagar la luz la vocecita infantil volvió a hablar.

-Papi, ¿me cuentas un cuento?

-¿Un cuento? –Se quejó Levi-. No, empezamos con los cuentos y no terminamos más.

-¡Por favor!

-Lillie, duérmete ya. Además no tengo ningún cuento aquí para leer.

-Inventa uno para mí.

-Dije que no.

-¡Inventa un cuento para tu hija! –Eren tuvo que intervenir cuando la pequeña volvía a poner sus ojos húmedos de tristeza. A pesar de que quizás fuera una artimaña para conseguir lo que quería, no podía evitar verla así.

-No sé inventar cuentos, hazlo tú.

-Bien, le contaré un cuento.

Eren comenzó entusiasmado contando un cuento sobre cómo un joven muchacho salvaba a la humanidad del mal transformándose en un poderoso héroe patea traseros, aunque la niña se durmió a penas él comenzó la historia.

-Entonces, el joven héroe se transformaba y el malhumorado Sargento estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, aunque lo negase, y luego…

-Ya se durmió –le informó Levi y confirmó que era verdad, quizás debería escribir cuentos para chicos, tendría éxito según él.

Ambos se dedicaron a verla un segundo. Tan chiquita y tierna. Dormida de lado, mirando hacia donde estaba Eren, con todo su cabello desparramado en la almohada y la expresión completamente relajada. Parecía un ángel que dormía sobre la más cómoda nube del cielo. Era muy inteligente y avivada para ser tan pequeña, y de eso estaba orgulloso su padre. Quizás una de las pocas cosas que había hecho bien cuando se casó fue tener a esa niña.

-Es hermosa tu hija –dijo el joven Jaegar mientras miraba a Lillie como si viera la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Levi sonrió y asistió, se sentía orgulloso de las dos personas que más quería, las cuales tenía en esa cama. Pasaron unos instantes antes de que Eren lo mirara con los ojos bien abiertos, inundados seriedad, tanta que le pareció extraño-. Levi… Tengamos uno.

Tuvo que repetir varias veces la frase en su cabeza para comprender lo que dijo y cuando llegó a la conclusión de que hablaba de un hijo sólo pudo golpear su frente con la palma de su mano fuertemente.

-Duérmete.

No pretendía hablar de esas cosas en ese momento, a punto de ir a dormir, si haber tenido sexo y con su hija junto a ellos. Apagó la luz y se dispusieron a dormir, pero esa no sería la última vez que hablarían sobre el tema "hijos".

* * *

Ay, fue lo más relajado y estúpido que no escribía hace mucho tiempo, me encantó(?)

Bah, qué sé yo, las temáticas simples son algo que me están faltando en mi vida y en mis historias, así que vengo a buscarlas acá. Además de que aún recién estoy tanteando en esta area, todavía soy una noob.

A mí me parece que se ven re lindos Mikasa y Eren juntos, me parece re tierna ella como lo quiere, pero es demasiado... Macho para él(? Yo la imagino lesbiana, no puedo evitarlo D:

Este fic es sólo una probada de uno largo con una temática similar que estoy planeando, con Eren y Levi como nuestros protagonistas, obvio(? Así que me gustaría saber si les parece bien para hacer un fic largo o me quedó malísimo.

Me parece tierno Levi como padre. La situación del fic me recordó cuando yo iba a visitar a mi papá y a su mujer en mi niñez... Si mi papá hubiera sido gay sería genial(?

Bueno, me voy seguir nadando en los mares interminables de la imaginación y el sueño... Me voy a dormir(?)

Besitos*-*


End file.
